


Agent Prentiss' Tops

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case of Agent Prentiss and her low cut tops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Prentiss' Tops

"Procrastination is the art of keeping up with yesterday." Don Marquis 

 

Emily smirked as she wandered into the bullpen and removed her work suit coat and felt the eyes of every man on her. But  
when she felt his eyes hit her she kept her face impassive. 

This is what she waited for, his eyes to fall on her and take in her appearance. Hair perfect, make up flawless and outfit  
form fitting so he could take in every curve of her body. 

But the top? It was low cut dark red and he couldn't take his eyes off her ample cleavege on display. She wore that just for him. 

She could always tell when he was watching her so she made it her number one priority that he knew it was just for him and more than made it obvious numerous times what could be all his when she leaned over to pick up something, just to give him an eyefull. 

What she knew was he couldn't stand was the way other men were looking at her, hell even the men on their own team. 

Emily had to struggle to withhold the smirk she wanted to release when she had seen the distinct displeasure on Hotch's face when he saw Reid's eyes wander over Emily's body before Reid was caught oogling her. 

Emily got up, pulling down the dark red top, making her sure her girls were on display and bit her lip when she felt his  
heated stare, as she wandered out of the bullpen towards the break room. 

Standing in the break room, Emily turned to the coffee pot and she just knew it in the pit of her stomach that he was there staring at her. 

"Prentiss" Hotch said his tone thick, "May I have a word with you?" 

Emily turned around, raising an eyebrow at him, "Certainly sir." 

Emily walked out of the break room and followed him down the empty hall, turning around to see if anyone was following them  
she was stunned when he grabbed her arm dragging her into an out of order ladies room. 

Emily chuckled when Hotch pushed her up against the bathroom door, locking it as one hand trailed down her stomach tugging  
at the hem of her red top. 

"Like it?" Emily murmured when his warm hand slid up the shirt pulling it up while his finger ghosted over the lace of her  
bra. 

"Mm hmm" Hotch murmured in agreement "So soft." 

"I was talking about the shirt..." Emily said smirking. 

"Well I was talking about your soft skin" Hotch said moaning as he ran his hands inside her bra massauging the breasts  
then flicking at the nipple eliciting a moan from the brunette. 

Emily ran her hands down his stomach towards the button of his slacks, she quickly unfastens it, lowering the zipper and  
sliding the slacks down his waist to drop at his feet. 

Emily tugged at Hotch's boxers until they fell at his feet as well while she ran her hand up and down his shaft tugging at  
it gaining a small his from him. 

He leaned in to her his mouth kissing her deeply his mouth, his tongue dominating the kiss, causing her to moan, while her  
hand stroked up and down his heated length feeling him twitch in her hand. 

Feeling himself ready to fall over the edge, Hotch grabbed her hand and slammed it against the wall, holding her in place  
while he made quick work to rid her of her dark slacks and underwear, as she lifted her legs to step out of them. 

Hotch released Emily's hand to pick her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he lined himself up with her core  
thrusting forwards as his mouth trailed kisses and nibbled at the base of her neck trailing down to the top. 

Emily's head fell back against the door as she moaned when Hotch's mouth went to the edge of the top bit hard into the skin  
causing her to moan loudly. 

Hotch continued to thrust in and out while lifting her legs a bit higher on his waist feeling her warmth tighten around him  
as his breathing hitched when his hands trailed up to her breast cupping them, feeling proud when she gasped then moaned  
at the touch of his hands. 

"Oh God" Emily moaned into his neck. 

"Mmm" Hotch murmured kissing her shoulder as he continued his thrust, quickening the pace as her walls tightened around  
him making him thrust harder and faster. 

He felt himself nearly going to the edge and moved his hand between their connected bodies and massaged her bundle of nerves, tapping it causing her to moan loudly in his ear as she panted out his name, she groaned as she came and Hotch fell over  
the edge right after her.  
After catching her breath Emily, pulled her head away from Hotch's shoulder and saw on his face as he lowered her to her  
feet. 

"What?" Emily asked "What's with the look?" 

"Just categorizing all the marks on your neck." Hotch said smugly causing Emily to dress her lower half and look over in  
the mirror. 

"Huh" Emily said turning as Hotch got dressed, "Well thanks for that. How am I going to explain this to the team?" 

Hotch bit his lip teasingly saying, "Tell them you ran into a vampire on the way to the restroom?" 

 

"Ha ha, smartass" Emily murmured straightening her appearance "Wonder if concelar will actually cover all this up?" 

Hotch raised an eyebrow to her, "What?" 

Emily turned around, "Concelear to cover up the marks." 

Shaking his head, "Nope, you won't be covering up those marks...." 

Emily saw the smirk on his face when he looked down at her shoes, "Nice shoes, are those Lulu Guinness?" 

Emily raised an eyebrow "Shoe fetish, Hotch?" 

Seeing the embarrassing smirk, she kissed his nose, "I'll make you a deal. I get to cover up these marks and the next  
time we have one of these fun escapades I'll wear an amazing set of shoes just for you, ok?" 

Hotch grinned at that, "All right, just this once." 

Heading towards the door, Emily turned around and looked at him, "Oh this is going to be more than once, count on that." 

 

"Life is like a Tango... sad, sensual, sexy, violent and quiet." Author Unknown


End file.
